


Hillary's Escape

by Aj_The_Destroyer



Category: Decision 2016
Genre: Carrots, Cheating, Death, Double Penetration, F/M, Gore, Necrophilia, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Skinning, Vaginal Sex, flesh detachment, saggy tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj_The_Destroyer/pseuds/Aj_The_Destroyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hillary is tired of her husband, and tired of old memories being brought up between them. In means of escape, she leaves for the night and end up at Trump hotel, ready to fuck the next man she sees to get back at her cheating husband... That man, as you may have guessed, was Albert Einstein. I mean... Donald Trump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hillary's Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Tyler for giving me the initiative to finish this story. You fucked up son of a bitch... I'll see you in hell.

            Hillary walked alone, arms crossed in the dark of night, rain dripping down the red umbrella she held above her head. The grip on it was loose, both of Hillary’s hands desperately seeking refuge from the cold in the inner-elbows of her arms. She hardly held onto the only thing protecting her from the downpour. She was scared, cold, and most importantly- her heart was broken.

            If she and Bill hadn’t gotten into it, then she would be well and cozy back at her hotel. Sipping cocktails, reading a good book… but _no_ , Bill just _had_ to get drunk out of his mind and bring up that god-awful skank, Monica… Though Hillary hated to admit it, she and her husband had been fighting an awful lot recently. Sure, they would smile and wave for the cameras, but deep within she hid the burden of a broken home and a broken marriage. She tried to stay strong to win the 2016 election, but the truth of her life ate away at her from the inside like a parasite hungry for the elder woman’s suffering. It seemed as though Hillary just couldn’t get a decent break.

            The cold almost got to be too much, and she contemplated turning back and going to Bill. After all, she wasn’t entirely sure where she was going, or where she even was for that matter. She stood still a moment and shivered, looking around to see her location.

            She couldn’t necessarily make out what part of town she stood in at first, but as she glared at the building across the street she heard a choir of fallen angels sing; There before her was Trump Hotel, the only thing that could end her suffering for the night. She almost laughed at the irony of the situation, but she couldn’t bring herself to care about the possible media outrage she would soon see on all the news networks asking why she was at her rival’s hotel.

            Who cares though, right? She was cold, wet, and needed somewhere to stay. So of course, the democratic candidate made her way across the street and into the Trump lobby. She found her way to the front desk, a whole story in her head of why she was there and there alone.

            “Oh, I went out for a stroll and it started raining cats and dogs!” She would say, “My phone was dead, and it was too late to make it back to Bill. I already called him from a payphone and we both agreed that I should just stop at the nearest hotel. It just happened to be here!” The words flowed through her mind in a cheery voice, but when the hotel clerk was ringing up the room Hillary just couldn’t bring herself to give an explanation as to why she was where she was. All she could do was to give a fake smile, finish signing in, and make her way upstairs to her room.

            As she made her way to the fourteenth floor and into her room, her hollow and depressed mood turned to rage. How dare Bill bring up his sexual relations with that woman? And after all these years? And with no revenge or sorrows from Hillary whatsoever! What a pig was he, that Bill Clinton… Right then, she decided “fuck it.” And by that, she meant that she would spread her legs for the next man she saw. If Bill can have an affair, then she can too…

            With this change in mood, she angrily tossed her bag onto the bed and decided to go on a little hunt… for some dick.

            “The very next man I see,” she promised herself, flinging open the door, “I don’t care what he’s like, his dick will be mine-”

            She stopped her rant as soon as it began as her eyes met with the tiny slits of Republican candidate Donald Trump.

            “Do you see me?” Trump asked, loosening his bright blue tie with his tiny orange baby hands. “Because my dick was yours as soon as I heard you were staying here.”

            “Donald,” Hillary said slowly, clearing her head, “This is a bad idea…”

            “So was sex with my first four wives, but here getting ready to fuck you too,” he argued, stepping closer to the woman, “No one has to know.”

            “I…” Hillary began. She thought of her husband, and how tiny and unfulfilling his dick was. She knew Donald had said he was packing, but… But…

She didn’t care.

And in the heat of the moment, she leaped onto the businessman and pulled him into a long kiss. Their tongues swirled around sloppily, like two virgins at their first party, playing 7 minutes in heaven for the first time.

            Trump pulled away to rip off Hillary’s jacket, flinging in across the room and scowling and he moved his lips onto her neck. His tiny hands ripped at the rest of her garments, tearing until her tender breasts were exposed.

            “I knew you were cheap,” Hillary said between kisses, “But couldn’t you turn the heat up some?”

            Hillary looked down at her wrinkly breasts, her nipples erect from the cold.

            “I can warm them up,” Trump said with a playful scowl. His tiny hands explored every inch of her floppy bosoms, flicking the pink flesh of her nipples with his tiny, cheeto-like fingers. After a minute or so of Hillary’s moaning in pleasure, Trump grabbed the woman’s arm and guided her to the bed. He cleaned off a spot and the next few seconds after that were purely stripping. Soon, they were both almost fully naked, Trump still wearing plain white boxers. Their wrinkly bodies collided, and for a moment their kissing resumed.

            Trump pushed Hillary down onto the bed, taking in the sight of the naked woman in front of him. He payed close attention to each wrinkle and liver spot on the woman’s bare body, and he couldn’t wait to have his dick inside of her. He snuck his hand down into his boxers and began stroking his member, watching as Hillary toyed and pulled at her saggy tits.

            “Show me what you got, big boy.” Hillary teased, running her fingers down her thighs and biting her lip.

            “Oh baby,” Trump moaned, “I’m anything but big. But I can do a lot of damage.”

            Donald stood up on the bed and flipped his erect penis out of his boxers. He was thick, and a solid two and a half inches long.

            “It’s thick,” Hillary said, starting to rub at her ignored clitoris.

            Trump grabbed her hand and pulled it away. “I can make your pussy great again, but you have to let me do all the work now…”

            Hillary nodded, lifting her arms above her head and waiting for Trump to get started.

            “Ya know what would make this a lot more fun?” Trump rhetorically asked with a playful grin. He squatted down and groaned, shitting a full sized carrot from his puckered asshole. “Me, fucking you with my ass carrot and baby dick, both at the same time.” Thanks to his fibrous diet, no fecal matter could be found on the orange root vegetable.

            Before Hillary could respond, Trump was down on top of her, kissing her neck and toying at her spread vagina with his ass carrot.

            “Open wide,” The Republican demanded, “Here comes the Trump Train,” And with that, he thrust his carrot inside, spreading her out and making room for both his dick and his ass carrot inside of the moist hole. The entire time, a flurry of slapping flesh and needing moans could be heard.

            “Before I come, I need you to do something for me,” Trump said, pulling out of the Democrat beneath him.

            “What is it?” Hillary asked, panting. Trump squatted again, this time shitting a pocket knife.

            “I need you to skin my dick, baby girl,” Trump said, passing Hillary the knife. “In the name of America. Also, call me Daddy.”

            “Anything for you, Daddy Trump,” Hillary said, opening the pocket knife to reveal a shiny silver blade.

            “Now put Daddy’s dick in your mouth before I come on your face with all my skin intact,” Trump demanded.

            Hillary obeyed, swirling her tongue around the tiny knob that Trump possessed. She stopped only for a moment when she heard a loud crunch. She looked up to see Trump, munching on his ass carrot.

            “What? I’m hungry,” Trump said, “Now keep suckin’.”

            Hillary went back down on the man, sucking away as he thrust his tiny member into her mouth. He was getting close now, and Hillary could feel it.

            She removed her mouth from his member and stared up at the squinty-eyed man. Beads of sweat covered his orange face, making the Republican look like a sexy, soggy cheese puff you just couldn’t help yourself from licking.

            “Are you sure you want me to skin your dick?” Hillary asked.

            “Yeah, the skin needs to go,” Trump replied.

            And with that, Hillary took the pocket knife, beginning to carve into the flesh. Trump squealed out in pain, choking down the last bite of the carrot.

            “Fuck, baby, you skin my dick up real well,”

            With each slice of skin Hillary removed, Trump came closer and closer to release.

            “Does that feel good?” Hillary asked playfully, lapping the tip of her tongue at the hanging flesh. She tasted iron and salt, making her want to please Daddy Trump even more.

            “Call me Daddy Bird,” Trump demanded, putting a hand on his stomach and shaking before projectile vomiting orange goo and blood onto the walls.

            “Oh, Daddy Bird!” Hillary exclaimed, her pussy still soaked, “Are you bleeding internally?”

            “I’m allergic to carrots,” Trump said as he came seed and blood all over Hillary’s face. He fell over then, dead. Carrot poisoning.

            Hilary examined the limp body in the floor and starting working again at her own clitoris, coming in seconds. She was worn out, as any woman who just came on a corpse would be. She crawled into the floor, gave her fuck buddy one last lick on the dick, and fell asleep in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know you're reading this, Jeremiah. Someday, I'll fulfill your fanfic request of Krabs/Nixon porn, but that day is not today. So scram. And tell your band friends this is up. They're gonna wanna read this.


End file.
